Story behind the Mask
by Emmery
Summary: Red X has kidnapped Starfire and the titans scramble to find her. But X has somthing shocking to tell Star because he feels like she's the only one who'll understand. Turns out, X is closer to one of the titans than the eye can see. COMPLETED! sadly
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, this is my first fan fiction. I realize it probably sucks beyond recognition, but my best friend has urged me to post it because she's desprate to read it herself. This is more of a romance thing rather than a story with a definate plot. It does have some plotyness to it, but not too much. I'm more keen on the fluffy scenes and revealing the shocking story X has to tell...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans....if I did....Robin wouldn't wear such tight pants....wait, yeah he would. grins

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were wrapped up in a fighting game as usual. Raven sat in the corner of the room, her nose in a book, trying to ignore the victory cheers from each titan. Starfire, meanwhile, was in her room organizing her clothing for the umpteenth time. She sighed, trying to figure out how everything was going to fit in the small area. Suddenly, an arm slipped around her waist. She smiled, assuming it was Robin. But realized what a mistake she had made after a hand cupped over her nose and mouth. She screamed loudly, but it was muffled by a cloth. She tried not to breath in the toxic liquid, but it was too late. Her eyes were heavy and the room went black. Red X chuckled as she fell limp into his arms. "The wonders of chloroform" (A/N: Totally forget what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong) He said exiting the window he had entered, with Starfire in his arms.

Robin immedatly dropped the controller as he heard Star's muffled scream. "What was that noise?" B.B asked, pausing the game. Cyborg stood up. "Don't know, sounds like it came from Star's room." Everyone ran to Starfire's room to see that she was nowhere to be found. Robin frowned with worry. "Alright, let's search the building for whatever that scream was.." Robin ordered. The titans split up to look for their missing team member.

A/N: Ahh! I know it was really short, but stupid me, lost my old notebook, so I had to write it from memory. I found the second part to it though, so the next chapter will be longer and a hell of a lot more intresting.I promise! Please R&R so I know someone is actually reading this junk, so I'll keep posting it!!


	2. An offer is made

A/N: This is for Emma..my best friend in this whole entire world!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...if I did...Let's just say Robin would be more familiar with my bedroom (evil cackle)

Starfire groaned and opened her eyes. She quickly shut them as they adjusted to the bright light. "Ahh, you're finally awake." X said walking over to her. She was chained up to a wall by metal wrist bands. He took a seat in a large, plush chair across from her. "What are you planning?" Star asked in an angry tone of voice. He merely leaned back. "Just what I was going to get to." He said casually. She squirmed a bit, dying to attack him. "Let's get right to the thick of things, I want you to be lovely assistant." She glared at him. "I will NEVER become evil! Robin will find you an-" He put a finger over her mouth. "Enough about boy wonder... I'm not finnished with my offer yet..I want you to be my assistant, and in return, I'll spare your life." She growled and shot eye beams at his hand. He leaped back and looked at his hand which was now burnt. "Little bitch." He grumbled. "You will let me go right now!" She exclaimed. X held up a gun. "Give me a response to my offer, then I'll let you go." She glared at him, ready to shoot again until he lifted the gun up higher. "Fine." She said looking at the ground. Star realized that she couldn't run from a bullet, especially bound to a wall. He put the gun down on his desk. Star waited for the chains to loosen, but they didn't. "Let me go now please!" she asked. He shook his head and held up a belt similar to his. "Not yet, I've got some business to take care of..."

Robin yelled and punched a hole in the wall of the hallway. Everyone looked at him. "Robin, you need to calm it, I'm sure where ever Star is, she's fine. She can handle herself, ya know?" Robin looked at the dent in the plaster he had created. "I know she can take care of herself, but I worry about who she's facing. There's only so much she can handle..." Raven leaned up against the wall. "It's getting late...we should probably go to bed..we'll continue our search for her in the morning." Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed but Robin stayed still. "You guys can go, I don't think I can sleep knowing she's out there by herself..." They all said goodnight and went in their rooms. Robin quickly ran out the door and hopped on his R-cycle hoping to find some clue of where she had gone.

Starfire looked at the ground. She felt strange as the the belt hung around her waist. On her arm, a small,black band was tightly wrapped around. It had an X on it. Red X warned her that if she made the wrong move, it would send an electric shock throughout her body, most likely causing her to pass out, if not kill her. "But why have you chosen me?" She asked looking up at the masked villian. He looked over at her. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "Because I've got a secret, and I think you're the only one who'll understand..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: See! That was a bit longer than the last. Hopefully, it made things a little more interesting. The ploty part is coming up along with some romance (finally!!) Please R&R so I know someone is actually interested in this!


	3. Close Connections

A/N: I was very happy to see that I had 3 reviews! Yes, some might say it's not much, but it really gave me confidence. So as a reward to my reviewers, I'll update right away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...if I did...I doubt Terra would exist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about?" Star asked.

X leaned up against one of the walls. "Hmm, where to start?"

He put his hand to his chin in thought then nodded.

"I'll start with my connection to a Titan you know very well..."

"Robin?" Star asked with worry in her eyes.

X nodded. "Maybe if I showed you somthing, you'd see the connection I'm talking about."

She stayed silent in wonder as his hands rose towards his face. He was infact going to take off his mask infront of her. He hesitated as he came closer to his face, but went through with it and pulled off the mask. Starfire gasped at his appearence. He had light brown hair that was messy, but still upkept in a sense. It reminded her of Robin. Her eyes slowly trailed down to the rest of his face. His skin was very pale, probably from not recieving sunlight under the mask. Then she looked into his eyes. They were a darkend blue, similar to the color of the ocean on a cloud day.

"I know what you're thinking...I look similar to Robin without the dumb mask." He said.

She nodded slowly. What exactly was he getting at?

"Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, we are related after all...."

Star's eyes widened in shock. "Please, continue..."

X looked down at the ground. "My name is Jack...Jack Grayson...I'm Robin's twin brother."

Starfire gasped and shook her head. "He has never told me that he had a sibling.."

Jack smiled. "Probably not...he doesn't know I'm Red X. All he knows is that I'm evil and that I should be dead. The thing about Robin is, if you're a villian, you don't even matter to him. He gets so wrapped up in catching them, that he misses what's right infront of him."

Star stayed silent and looked at him. Her eyes urged him to continue his story.

He sighed, seeing her need for him to continue. "Well, after our parents were killed, I didn't think living the 'good guy' life was really worth it anymore. So I turned to crime and turns out, it works for me."

He walked over to Starfire. "So will you help me? I need someone to share this life of crime with, and I think you're the perfect candidate."

She seemed to give it thought. "I shall." she said finally and he released her bonds.

"Get a good nights sleep, tomorrow, we'll introduce ourselves to the titans with an early bank robbery."

With that, Starfire watched him walk away to his room in the apartment. She looked out the window and began to wonder why Robin had kept Jack from her all this time. Perhaps, Robin wanted to believe that Jack didn't exist. Whatever the reason, Star was deep in thought for a way for Jack to travel to the right side of the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! I liked that chapter a hell of a lot better than the others! Well, If I get more reviews, I'll update tomorrow! Btw, I know that Robin probably never had a brother or anything of the sort but, hell, my story! lol. Oh! Also, when you review, if you want, I'll read and review your guys stories too! I love reading other peoples fan fictions! So, good bye and good night!


	4. Reveal Yourself

A/N: Yey! Thank you to all my reviewers! You give me inspiration. I didn't update past couple of days because I had a crappy day, and I went to sleep over my friends house (cough) Emma (cough), but today I'm having a good day and I'm not busy, so, update I shall! Again thanks to Robin and star fan, cute-mitress-paige, writernebie04 (huggles) EMMA!), faithinme and Firey feline! Keep on R&R and I'll keep writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...if I did...Robin would be real!! (haha)

* * *

Starfire sat up in the bed she was in. The moonlight came in through the window, but that wasn't the only thing keeping her awake. She kept having thoughts about the Titans. So far, they haden't figured out where she was or who had taken her. She was beginning to doubt they ever would.

X walked down the hall to Star's room. He decided it would be wise if he spent the night with her, just incase she attempted to make an escape. He knocked on the door and heard her gasp of surprise. She hesitated and then opened the door.

"What is you need?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

He pushed the door open. "I'm here to spend the night with you. We're going to have a sleep over and roast marshmellows."

She peered at him, not sure if he was being sarcastic. "But...you carry no fluffy mellows.."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm Here to make sure you don't run off." He said as he sat in a chair across from her bed.

Starfire frowned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I cannot sleep...especially with you watching me here.." She said.

He leaned back. "Don't try the sympathy act on me. Second I leave here, you'll probably blast through that wall and run."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He realized she meant what she said, but he still wouldn't break. Instead, he stood up and sat next to her. "I'll keep you company" he said.

She looked over at him, he still had his mask off, and she enjoyed looking at his pale face. "So...What is Robin's real name?" She asked slowly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Family Secret. Besides, It's not all that important."

She sighed, trying to make conversation. He looked over at her. "Robin is really lucky to have you. You're quite beautiful.."

Star blushed and looked away. He gently pulled her chin back towards him. She looked into his dark blue eyes, they seemed to have a sparkle to them now. He was excited to be this close to her. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to lean in towards her. Amazingly, she didn't pull back. His lips met hers softly and she gave in. They parted after a few seconds to catch their breath.

"You...you actually let me kiss you?" He asked amazed.

She turned ten shades of red before responding. "You are..most handsome and..well..." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, now can you go to sleep?" he asked. She nodded slowly and rested her head on the pillow. He fit in next to her and she closed her eyes. Jack, however had a large smile on face. Now, there was no turning back for her. She was finally his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Jack was up early. He had planned to take Star along with him on a bank robbery. The clouds were covering the sun and the rain poured down. It wasn't going to be a cheery day for the titans. Starfire finally woke up to see Jack in his mask waiting for her. She yawned and was ready a few minutes later.

"So, where are we going to be heading today?" She asked as they walked out into the main room of the apartment.

He grabbed a few things and stuffed them in his belt. "We're going to rob the bank, it won't be anything special. It's actually more of a show to get the Titan's attention."

Starfire looked to the ground. She began to imagine the team's disappointment in her choice to become evil. She would have to fight them, or suffer the concequences. Star grabbed on to Jack's shoulders and they flew to the bank.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded solemnly and they blasted down the door. It went so quickly, and before they knew it, four figures appeared in the doorway. "Stop right there!" Star heard Robin shout.

"So glad you could join us!" Jack said. He stood next to Star and they walked out of the safe. "Titans, meet MY new apprentice, Starfire."

"Starfire!!" Robin yelled. She kept a grim expression. "Let her go you sick bastard!" Cyborg yelled.

X merely laughed. "She's chosen this. Haven't you cutie?"

Star looked at them and nodded. The titans stood in shock. "But Star..." Robin said in a whisper.

"Alright, let's show 'em what we've got!" X commanded. Star closed her eyes and then snapped them back open. They glowed red, her powers had changed from the synothium.

The Titans gasped as Star charged at them. She threw her starbolts with no mercy.

"What's the matter Titans? Don't wanna fight back?" Jack mocked as he joined Star's attacks.

"Fine then! Titans GO!" Robin yelled. He wished he haden't, but there was no choice.

The pair, amazingly had the Titans disarmed in a matter of minutes. (A/N: I'm not one for action scenes..sorry!)

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen." Jack continued to mock. He held multiple bags of money.

Robin focused on Star. "Starfire! Please! Don't do this! We care about you!" He said, struggling to get out of the giant X that stuck him to a wall.

She forced an evil smile on her lips. "Well I don't care about you!" and with that she fired one last starbolt, knocking him unconcious.

"Nice work. We're done here." X said and they flew out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally! Romance! Sheesh. I've been waiting forever to get that in there. Well, I'm hoping there will be more in the next chappie. So, R&R. Please, feel free to bounce ideas off me. I'm having a tad bit of the writers block. X.x; Well, until next time- Emmery


	5. Find me in the snow

A/N: I was thrilled to see new reviews! So, I decided to write. Also, the snow that just fell outside my house inspired me to write...probably why there is snow in this chapter...lol. Anyways...on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...If I did...Robin wouldn't make you poor if you married him in the game of life...(tried it actaully, turned out to be a disaster..hehe)

Starfire stood by the window, wrapping her arms around herself. It was cold and dark that day. The snow began to fall softly, leaving the town coated in the beautiful substance. She sighed, able to see her breath in the cold room. Jack claimed he had some work to do, and was down the hall typing madly away on his laptop computer. As she watched the snowflakes fall silently, she remebered her first encounter with this strange weather pattern.

-Flashback-

"Robin...what is this strange white object falling to the ground? Are the clouds falling?"

Robin smiled and walked next to her, peering out the window as she did. "No, It's snow Star.."

She tilted her head. "Snow?" She asked, saying the new word aloud.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's frozen rain. Did you know that each snowflake is diffrent from the next? No two flakes are the same.."

She smiled at this fact. "Like the people on this earth?"

"I suppose so...each one with it's own unique pattern and shape.." he said, moving closer to the window.

"This snow is not poisionous? Is it? It is so beautiful..." She asked, inspecting the snow that accumulated on the window.

He chuckled to himself. "No, not at all. You wanna go outside an make snowmen?"

Her eyes lit up. "Snow..men? But won't they be lonely without the women?"

Robin took her hand gently and laughed. "C'mon I'll show you..."

-End Flashback-

A tear followed the curves of her cheek as she looked out the window. She feared it might freeze from the low temperatures. Starfire missed Robin with a passion and it hurt her to see him so disappointed with her earlier that day at the bank. She leaned her head against the window and sobbed quietly. Everything had some sort of attachment to Robin, afterall, he was the one who showed nearly everything on this planet.

Jack walked slowly out into the living room. He saw her sobbing against the window and frowned. He had an idea why she was so upset. He went over to her and put an arm around her. "You wanna go get somthing to eat?" he asked, hoping he would cheer her up. She nodded, hoping that food would take her mind off everything. Jack changed into some 'normal' clothing. Without his mask, he wouldn't be recognized. Starfire followed suit, keeping her armband on. Jack offered that they go to get cheeseburgers, taking a break from pizza.

As they walked through the streets, the snow fell even heavier. It was up to Star's ankles when the finally entered their destination. She kept looking outside, hoping the Titans might go out for pizza and find her. She had grown attached to Jack, but missed the titans with all her might.

-Meanwhile, back at Titan's tower-

The team sat quietly on the sofa, sulking. "How many people are we gonna have go evil on us?" Beast boy asked bitterly.

Robin looked over at him and glared. "Star wouldn't just go evil like that...I'm sure of it."

Beast Boy glared back at him. "Oh, of course with Starfire you're ready to assume she's been brainwashed at the drop of a hat. But with Terra you jumped to conclusions.."

Robin stood up. "Well, Star didn't try to crush us under the earth now did she?" He said, his tone of voice rising.

"Terra redeemed herself at the end! She saved this whole city! Remeber?" He spat back.

"Enough!" Raven shouted. "As if we don't have enough problems right now. We don't need you two bickering."

Robin sat back down and put his head in his hands. "There's got to be some way to get her back..." He said, feeling hopeless.

Raven sighed. "We've got to find where X is hiding, then maybe we can be a step closer to rescuing Starfire..."

"We don't even know who this guy is.." Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter right now, this snow is getting bruital, we wouldn't be able to search anyways..." Beast boy commented.

Robin stood up again. "I'm going out...See you guys later.."

"Where are you going?" The three asked in unison. But, he didn't respond. He merely walked out of the building silently.

Robin grabbed his helmet and got on his R cycle. He traveled slowly through the city. Looking in the windows of each building, and looking at everyone. He decided to stop and get something to eat, anything but pizza. He parked his R cycle outside of a resturant and walked in. He looked over and saw a boy with brown hair, sitting at a table with a girl. They were the only other ones in the place. Robin shrugged it off and ordered food.

"Dammit..does this boy have like psychic abilities or somthing?" Jack muttered, hiding his face with the menu, hoping Star would copy him. She seemed distracted by his presence.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom..." She said quietly. She stood up and walked slowly to the restrooms, hoping to catch the boy wonder's attention.

Robin waited impatiently for his double bacon cheeseburger to arrive. His heart skipped a beat as he saw orange skin and red hair flash by the corner of his eye. "It can't be..." he muttered.

She turned her head slightly and looked at him. She could see him gaze into her green eyes as she disappeared into the hallway where the restrooms lie.

Robin gasped. He would notice those big, beautiful, green eyes anywhere. He had to follow her, not to attract any attention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! I liked that chapter, if I do say so myself...which appearently I do! . I'm quite proud of that. A little cliche I know with Robin finding Starfire but..it won't be as happy as you think. So please R&R and I'll keep on writing...'Till next time-Emmery


	6. Romantic Hideaway

A/N: That snow I mentioned in the last chappie? Caused a two hour delay! (grin) So, at 7am I decided to type up my next chappie. Anywho, R&R and I'll update soon!

Robin slowly but surely walked to the restrooms. He looked back to the table Star had been at. The boy that was with her still hid his face behind the menu. It haden't occured to him that this was Red X, he was too focused on getting his alien beauty back. He walked down the hall, his heart rate rising. He slowly pushed the door of the girl's bathroom open, happy to see no other women were in there. He looked around and saw a pair of purple boots in one of the stalls.

"Star?" He asked aloud, his voice bouncing off the tiled walls.

Starfire gasped and opened the stall door. "R-Robin?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

He ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She happily returned the gesture.

"Oh thank god you're okay! We've gotta get you out of here!" he said, holding her hand in his.

The smile on her face fell. "I..I cannot go..."

Robin's mouth opened slightly from shock. "What do you mean?"

She looked at the floor, finding the pink tile suddenly very interesting. "If I go, he'll kill me and all of the Titans...It is safer for all of us if I stay with him..."

There was much, much more she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that Red X was his brother, that she missed him and most of all that she loved him. But this was neither the time nor the place.

"What's not safe is you staying here! C'mon, we'll fight him off!" His voice was rising with anger and fear for her life.

She pulled away from him. "Robin, please. Just go, I fear for your life as well as mine..."

He saw the sorrow in her eyes. "One thing before I go..."

Robin walked over to Starfire. She looked at him, tears, this time from sadness,surfacing in her eyes. "Robin, I-I...Oh I wish there were more time and that we were not he-"

Her babbling was cut off by Robin's lips upon hers. She turned ten shades of red as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Starfire!! Get your ass out here right now!!"

The pair pulled back from one another. She looked at Robin, worry in her eyes.

"Atleast tell me where you guys are hiding out at.." He whispered.

She walked silently towards the door. She rested her hand on the knob then finally said, "An apartment in the center of town, tenth floor. I'm not exactly sure which apartment..but you and the team shall find it.."

He smiled to her and she returned the gesture lightly before quickly slipping out the bathroom door.

Robin flipped open his communicator. Cyborg appeared.

"You find anything useful?" he asked.

Robin practically grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, I think I might even have an idea where they're hiding..See you back at the tower in five..."

"Wait...are you in a girl's bathroom?!" Cyborg asked.

Robin rolled his eyes and shut his communicator.

Starfire walked out of the bathroom to find Jack waiting impatiently.

"What the hell took so long?" He asked, pulling her through the diner.

"Oh, I had to..do my business..." She said quietly.

He grumbled somthing, pulling her outside. The snow had accumulated to about three inches now, and more of it was falling from the sky. Star picked Jack up and flew them back to their apartment. She glanced down at the street sign and cursed at herself for not remebering the exact name when she was with Robin. She had a large amount of hope the titans would find where she was, regardless.

A/N: Yeah, I know short. But hey! It had fluff! That makes me happy. Remeber, it is like 7:30am as I write this sooooo...yeah..if there are some spelling mistakes..that's because I should be asleep right now. Anywho, always R&R and I'll keep posting-Emmery

(P.S-Thanx to my reviewers- Robin and Star fan, Starfirefan05 and Cute-mitress-paige, who btw, gets best reviewer award! You recieve...a Robin action figure!! (I own one myself..hehe!) Oh, and to answer your question, yes Starfire does turn good again...soon...)


	7. The Real Me

A/N: Woo hoo! I was THRILLED to see all the good reviews! Thank all of you for giving me such good reviews. I was amazed by how many I recieved! They made feel all happy and fluffy inside...which felt weird. Anyways, I give out Robin action figures to all who R&R!! I hope this chapter lives up to the last ones..meh. I think it shall. I was gonna wait to update..buut you guys made me feel happy with the reviews, so I'll be nice and post now! So, on with the story!!

Starfire paced around the room. Jack was growing suspicious. She seemed as if she was waiting for somthing...or someone.

"He followed you didn't he?" Jack growled.

She looked over at him, acting surprised. "What do you speak of?"

He rolled his eyes, actually trusting her surprised look. "Nevermind...I'm gonna go get back into my outfit. We've got some things to do."

Star nodded quietly and watched him walk down the hall to his room. Where was Robin? Maybe she haden't been clear enough in her directions? As if some higher power had read her thoughts, she heard people whispering to one another in the hall.

"I hope this is it...the last door we knocked on was scary..." Cyborg whispered.

Beast Boy had to contain his laughter. "He thought we were going to arrest him for prostitution..."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let's try this place, and if this isn't it...I'm going home. I can't take another explination as to why we're going door to door."

Starfire smiled, hearing the voices. Jack walked out, his mask, suit and belt on.

"What're you up to?" he asked.

She jumped back from the door. "I thought I heard voices..but It was just..nothing.."

Jack shrugged and threw her belt towards her. She caught it.

"We're going to get some more Synothium...let's go." He walked toward the door.

Star had just clipped the silver belt on her waist when the door opened slowly. It revealed the Teen Titans. Star had to stop herself from grinning.

"Oh Dammit!" X cursed loudly.

"Well...I think we found it.." Raven grumbled.

"You're going to let Star go right now!" Robin yelled, advancing on X.

"How in the world did you..." He glared at Star, he knew she had told him. "What makes you think I'm just going to give her up?"

Cyborg stood behind Robin and pulled his cannon out. "Because you are going to get a serious ass kicking if you don't."

X stood in fighting stance. "Bring it on."

The whole team, except for Star, advanced on X. Robin in particular, was showing no mercy in defeating his opponent.

X angrily pinned Star up to the wall as the fight began. Robin wanted to go help her, but knew she would be alright on her own, besides, he had to fight X to save her life.

X quickly defeated the rest of the team, leaving him and Robin fighting alone. The other Titans watched on, helplessly, as they were glued to random places around the apartment. It became a boxing match of sorts, each boy throwing punches at the other. The Titans cheered Robin on as he advanced on X. Then a loud crack was heard. Star gasped, knowing what had happened. Robin had gotten in the perfect shot, right in the middle of Jack's mask, cracking it in two. The room went deadly quiet.

"Now, you have to reveal yo-" Robin was cut off by Jack standing straight up. The were standing face to face.

"You're...No...it can't be..." Robin said in a whisper.

"Are you happy now?" Jack asked angrily.

Robin's skin became pale. "Jack...This is what you've been doing all these years?"

Jack nodded in response. "Yeah. So, I'll be on my way...." He said, attempting to walk away.

Robin grabbed him. "You might be my brother. But that still doesn't mean you get out of Jail time.."

"Wanna bet?" Jack sneered and kicked Robin's knee. The boy wonder leaped back in surprise and pain from the attack.

"Nice to see you again...well, not really." and with that Jack disappeared into thin air.

The room remained quiet. Robin helped each of the Titans out of their entrapments and they went home silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Damn, that was short. So Yeah...I'm gonna end this soon. Last chapter is gonna be the last...(sobs) I liked this story too...but I'll post another one within the next month or so. Oh, next chapter contains fluffiness...TO THE EXTREME! Going to have that one posted tomorrow. So R&R my friends..and yes..you will all recieve Robin action figures! Till next time- Emmery


	8. The Romantic End

A/N: Aww...so sad! This is the last chappie! Buut, fluffiness! Hehe. Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I give you great thanks, Robin Action figures and cake with milk. Or a danish. You're choice. So, on with the story!!

Robin walked around the tower looking for Starfire. She wasn't in her room, the living room or anywhere else inside the building. Worry rising inside him, he traveled to the roof, Star's favorite place. She stood on the snow covered roof top looking out onto the cold, dark ocean. Her hair blew wildly behind her in the breeze and she shivered slightly. Robin slowly walked up next to her and gave a warm smile to show her he was here on a friendly occasion.

"Hey Star..." He said, rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm it up.

"Hello Robin..." She responded, not looking towards him. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but didn't

"Anything you wanna talk about?" He asked, noticing her unfinished sentence.

"Well...yes...but I do not want to upset you.." She said with a sigh.

He frowned slightly. "It's alright star, I promise not to get upset. Now, what's on your mind?"

She finally turned to face him. "Why is it that you did not try to find Jack after he disappeared?"

Robin's face fell and he looked away. "I'm not quite sure...I just got so wrapped up in everything, like I always seem to do and we went our seperate ways.."

Star nodded. She knew all to well Robin's ability to get caught up in the moment. There was somthing else she wanted to ask him.

"Robin?" She asked, peering intently at him.

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"When your brother took off his mask for me..I saw his eyes...They were dark blue and they sparkled with his personality. On Tamaran, we believe that a person's eyes are a way to see their personality and soul..." She stopped to see his reaction.

He kept a solemn expression on his face. Robin began to wonder exactly what Jack had done to Starfire, but was kicked out of his train of thought when she continued to speak.

"May I see your eyes Robin?" She asked quietly, trying to peer beyond the mask as he looked at her.

He was a little surprised by the question, even though half of him had been expecting it. He couldn't even remeber the last time time he had taken off his mask in his room or anywhere for that matter, let alone infront of anyone. Though, her eyes urged him on. She wanted so badly to see the eyes that were hidden for so long. Time ticked by slowly when he finally lifted his hands up. His heart began to skip a couple beats. He then slowly pulled pulled the mask off and snapped his eyes shut. He sighed as he felt Starfire put a hand on his cheek.

"It is okay, you can open them..." She told him, as if he were a scared child, which in reality, he felt like he was.

Robin finally opened his eyes and looked at Star. She beamed with hapiness. His eyes were similar to Jack's, just a brighter blue.

"Oh Robin...your eyes...they are lovely.." She said, keeping her hand on his cheek.

He blushed slightly at the comment. "So..Do my eyes sparkle too?" He asked timidly.

Star grinned and nodded. "The sparkle in your eyes surpasses anything I have ever seen..."

They suddenly found themselves leaning in towards each other.

"Star..I...I love you..." He whispered, the words had been longing to leave his mind what felt like forever.

"I love you too Robin." She said just before their lips finally met.

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds as Robin dropped his mask to the ground in favor for running his fingers through Starfire's long hair. Star wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and their kiss deepened.

"WAFFL-" Cyborg half yelled, then survayed the scene.

Robin and Star jumped back from one another and Robin scrambled to find his dropped mask.

"Oh...uhhh...er....Well....Breakfast is done...if you two are done making out up here..." He said with a smirk towards the end.

Robin took Star's hand in his. "Yeah, we'll be down in a sec..." He said.

Starfire smiled as she watched Robin fix his mask. They looked at each other again before going into the building for a nice stack of waffles.

------------

A/N: (dances happily) Woo! Look at that Fluff go! hehe. (sobs) Aww...This is the last chapter...once again, thank you very much to all my reviewers! I shall miss you and your awsome comments!! Until the next Story-Emmery


End file.
